


here, in your little mess

by novembae



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Coming of Age, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembae/pseuds/novembae
Summary: Wil memasukkan rokok ke dalam daftar barang yang tidak boleh masuk rumahnya.
Kudos: 2





	here, in your little mess

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid © Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.
> 
> Warning cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

Wil memasukkan rokok ke dalam daftar barang yang tidak boleh masuk rumahnya. Inilah mengapa Kyo mesti melipir ke halaman depan cuma buat membakar sebatang rokok.

"Kyo-kun."

"Hm?"

"Jangan merokok di halaman."

"Hah!?" Kyo menatap Wil, protes. "Katanya nggak boleh di dalam!"

"Iya, tapi jangan di halaman juga. Di luar."

"…"

Oke. Biar kukoreksi sedikit.

Wil memasukkan rokok ke dalam daftar barang yang tidak boleh masuk rumahnya. Inilah mengapa Kyo mesti melipir ke depan pagar cuma buat membakar sebatang rokok.

Kalau dilihat dari kacamata orang asing, Wil seperti sedang melakukan pengusiran secara halus. "Kalau mau merokok, di tempat lain saja!" Kira-kira begitu yang disiratkan. Dan kalau mereka ada di posisi Kyo, pasti sudah merasa terhina dan langsung hengkang dari sana. Sama seperti beberapa rekan kerja Wil yang pernah main ke sini. Sekali, mereka disuruh merokok di depan pagar. Lalu berikutnya mereka tidak pernah kembali. Mungkin tersinggung.

Tapi Wil dan Kyo bukan sekadar orang asing. Mereka adalah saudara yang sudah hapal diri masing-masing. Mungkin itu sebabnya, alih-alihnya pergi, Kyo tetap bersandar di pagar depan. Rokok menyala di selipan bibir.

"Maaf, ya. Bukannya mau mengusirmu."

Kyo mendengus waktu kakak laki-lakinya menghampiri dengan wajah bersalah. _Apaan sih? Sok melankolis. Geli!_

Segera dia kibaskan tangan kiri, sinyal agar Wil menjaga jarak.

"Aku paham." Kyo berujar sembari membuang abu rokok ke aspal.

Meski jawabannya singkat, muka Kyo penuh dengan pemakluman. Ya, habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Istrinya Wil punya flek di paru-paru. Vonisnya terhitung masih baru. Jatuh sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Semua tindakan Wil yang begitu protektif ini masih masuk akal, kalau menurut Kyo.

"Sebenarnya kalau ada di posisimu, mungkin aku akan ngelakuin hal yang sama. Maksudku, aku nggak mau lihat istriku masuk rumah sakit cuma karena asap rokok dari orang nggak bertanggung jawab."

Wil memegangi dada, tersenyum lega dengan cara yang berlebihan. "Aku tau Kyo-kun memang paling pengertian! Sini, Kakak peluk!"

"Geli!"

"Tapi waktu masih kecil, kamu suka dipeluk!"

"Mati sana!"

Anak sulung biasanya akan langsung menjitaki adiknya kalau bicara demikian, tapi Wil malah tertawa. Lepas dan ringan—cara yang sama seperti waktu-waktu lama. Kyo munafik kalau tidak mengakui betapa bahunya meringan melihat hal tersebut.

Mereka sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Mungkin ada dua atau tiga tahun. Wil pindah ke Kyoto tepat setelah menikah, sementara Kyo terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di bidang Event Organizer. Yang menyambungkan mereka hanya telepon-telepon singkat di sela kesibukan.

Tentu saja mereka hanya bertukar sapa, menanyakan kabar masing-masing tanpa terlalu banyak bercanda. Kesibukan menghimpit mereka. Kyo dan pekerjaannya, Wil dengan keluarga baru dan segala tanggung jawabnya.

Kalau dijabarkan begini, rasanya sangat dramatis. Dua saudara laki-laki yang biasa bertemu tiap hari, kini dipisahkan jarak dan sekat bernama _keluarga baru_. Rasanya sedih, mau menangis dan menyeka linangan air mata pakai _tissue_. Tapi sebenarnya, menurut Kyo ini hal yang biasa saja. Awalnya memang agak sepi, tapi lama-lama dia sadar tidak punya waktu buat kesepian. Pekerjaan mendorong Kyo tetap berlari. Lagipula Kyo tahu lebih dari siapapun, Wil adalah laki-laki paling kuat yang dia temui setelah ayahnya.

Itu, sampai kabar tentang kondisi kakak iparnya datang enam bulan lalu.

Kyo ingat dia sampai harus minta tolong rekannya buat menangani pekerjaan yang sedang ia tangani.

Kyo ingat dia terpaksa beli tiket kereta peluru demi sampai cepat di Kyoto.

Kyo ingat betapa menyedihkan muka kakaknya waktu ia temui di lobi rumah sakit.

Itu kali kedua Kyo melihat kakaknya begitu hancur, setelah kematian orang tua mereka bertahun lalu.

Tentu saja. Wil sangat mencintai istrinya. Mendapati dia ada dalam penanganan medis di IGD jelas membuat Wil remuk.

"Mukamu kayak habis ditonjok orang satu kompleks."

Kyo bukan penghibur yang baik. Dia sadar itu. Tapi dari semua kalimat simpati yang terpikir di kepala, hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut dia.

Untungnya, waktu itu Wil tersenyum.

"Makasih mau datang, Kyo-kun."

Kyo menemani Wil dan menginap tiga malam waktu itu. Sebenarnya bisa lebih lama lagi, tapi Wil menyuruhnya pulang dengan alasan pekerjaan. Dia menuruti permintaan Wil tanpa banyak protes. Bukan karena tidak peduli, tapi paham bahwa kakaknya sedang berusaha menjaga harga diri.

Wil kini adalah laki-laki yang sudah beristri. Jatuh dan berpegangan terlalu lama pada seseorang, itu bukan hal yang baik. Wil sedang belajar untuk jadi pilar yang kokoh, atau menjadi pohon yang batangnya kuat hingga menanugi mereka yang ada di bawahnya. Kyo merasa tidak punya hak untuk menghalang-halangi kakaknya.

Tentu saja waktu bertolak menuju Tokyo, Kyo masih kepikiran. Apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Wil tidak akan jatuh semudah itu, kan? Tapi hari ini, melihat kakaknya bisa tertawa ringan lagi, bongkahan batu besar di dadanya seperti diangkat tangan tak terlihat.

"Pengobatannya Kak Kokone lancar, kan?" Kyo menikung topik. Di dalam tadi, Kyo sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang pengobatan kakak iparnya itu. Sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Kyo untuk tidak bertanya mengenai hal-hal begitu langsung di muka orangnya. Mungkin karena dia sendiri tidak nyaman ditanyai hal-hal serupa. Beberapa orang menganggap itu hal biasa, tapi bagi Kyo itu hal sensitif.

"Lancar. Lancar. Aku rutin mengantar dia _check-up_ ke rumah sakit. Sejauh ini nggak ada masalah."

Kata rutin mengantar _check-up_ menarik atensi Kyo. "Hee … perhatian banget."

"Kalau Kyo-kun sudah menikah, aku yakin bakal kalah." Wil mengatakan ini sambil tersenyum. Yakin sekali bahwa adiknya itu akan jadi pria paling bertanggung jawab suatu saat nanti. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia menambahi, "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kamu mau nikah? Aku tau kamu populer di kalangan perempuan, tapi apa gunanya populer kalau ujungnya tetap jadi perjaka tua."

"Mau kuludahi mukamu?"

Lagi, Wil tergelak.

Adik laki-lakinya selalu galak, tak peduli berapa tahun sudah berlalu. Ini melegakan, sebab di saat banyak saudara saling menjauh dengan alasan ada dinding bernama kedewasaan, mereka seolah berhenti di satu titik waktu. Beku, seperti fosil.

Wil tahu Kyo selalu punya pilihan untuk menjauh, tapi ia justru memilih menyesuaikan langkah. Ini melegakan Wil. Dengan pembawaan Wil yang sedikit lebih kaku, akan menyusahkan baginya jika Kyo membuat jarak. Syukurlah Kyo yang jadi adiknya, bukan orang lain.

"Aku bercanda. Menikahlah kalau kamu mau. Toh, dengan atau tanpa menikah, kamu bisa tetap bahagia."

 _Bangsat, aku tau. Nggak usah ceramah_ , bisa saja Kyo menjawab demikian, tapi pada akhirnya dia cuma mendengus geli. Ia buang puntung rokok yang telah terbakar sampai kecil ke aspal. Sebuah pijakan memadamkan api di sana sepenuhnya. Setelah ini, dia harus membuang puntung rokoknya ke tempat sampah. Jangan sampai kakak iparnya kambuh atau itu akan membuat Wil pusing.

"Kalau gitu aku mau pulang," ujar Kyo kemudian. "Aku cuma mau nengok keadaan kalian berdua. Dan kalian kayaknya baik-baik aja."

Sang kakak tertawa pendek, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tersanjung dengan jawaban adiknya. Tapi dia hanya memutar langkah. "Aku ambil tasmu dulu di dalam."

"Yo!"

"Ah, ya." Wil tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu. "Kyo-kun."

"Hm?"

"Makasih sudah datang."

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are appreciated!


End file.
